Old Friend
by Spirit Angel
Summary: Joey sees and old friend of his.She becomes friends with the rest of the group.But she has a secret,and Marik kidnaps her because of it.It's up to Joey and the others to save her.Will they,or will they fail?R&R please!A little humor in it.
1. Default Chapter

Finally,I made a Yu-Gi-Oh story.Well,this story is mostly about my most favorite character,Joey!This story takes place right before the Battle City Tournament like about 2 weeks from it.Anyway enjoy the story, oh yeah I don- t own Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yugi!"Tea said when she ran to Yugi-s desk one morning.  
  
"What-s up Tea?"Yugi asked.  
  
"I just heard a new kid is going to be coming to our class today."she exclaimed.  
  
"I hope it-s a girl,"said Tristan when he walked to Yugi-s desk.  
  
"Like you-ll ever get a girl."Tea said.  
  
"Ha ha very funny,"he said sarcastically,"anyway,you guys seen Joey?"  
  
"Actually I hadn-t,he usually comes to my desk before class starts."Yugi replied.  
  
"I think he-s at his desk."Tea said.They looked at his desk to find him sitting there looking at the window.  
  
"What-s wrong with him?"asked Tea.  
  
"Don-t know,"replied Tristan,"Yugi,why don-t you ask him?"  
  
"Alright,"Yugi replied and he got up from his seat and walked toward Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey,"Yugi said,"are you okay?"  
  
"Huh,what?"Joey said breaking from his trance.  
  
"I said what-s wrong?"Yugi said again.  
  
"Nothing,nothing-s wrong Yuge."said Joey trying to reassure his worried friend.  
  
"Alright,"Yugi said uncertainly and walked back to his seat.  
  
"So?"asked Tea while Yugi sat down.  
  
"He said that nothing was wrong."Yugi replied to the worried Tea.Suddenly,the bell rang and Tea and Tristan went to their seats.  
  
"Class,we have a new student today"the teacher said as he walked into the room."Meet our newest student"  
  
A girl about 16 with black hair tied up in a ponytail with hazel eyes walked into the room.  
  
"Hello,"said the girl,"my name is Karina Tokinawa."  
  
"Well now Karina you may sit next to Joey Wheeler."said the teacher who pointed to an extra seat next to Joey.  
  
"Alright,"she said smiling while she walked to the desk,Joey looked like he was smiling too.  
  
"Why is Joey smiling?"Tea whispered to Tristan.  
  
"Maybe he-s happy because a pretty girl is sitting next to him."Tristan whispered back.\  
  
"I don-t think so,"Yugi told them as Joey and Karina were talking and laughing like old friends.  
  
"Yeah,maybe your right,"whispered Tristan,"we-ll ask him later."  
  
"All right"both Tea and Yugi whispered back.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Who is this mysterious girl,and why does Joey looks like he knows her?Well you-ll just have to find out in the next chapter. 


	2. Meeting Karina

Let's get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:I don-t own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
*at lunch time*  
  
Yugi,Tea,and Tristan walked to Joey and Karina who were eating lunch together at their desks."Hi Joey,"said Tea,"hi Karina."  
  
"Who are you?"asked Karina,"their my friends Karina,"Joey told her.  
  
"Yeah,my name is Tea,"said Tea(duh),"I-m Yugi,"said Yugi(once again duh),"and I-m Tristan"said Tristan(and again duh).  
  
"Well,you know me of course,"said Karina.  
  
"Yeah we do,"said Yugi,"um.can I ask you two a question?"  
  
"Sure,"said Joey & Karina together.  
  
"Do you two know each other?"  
  
"Yes we do actually,"Karina answered.  
  
"How?"aksed Tea.  
  
"Well,we knew each other since we were little kids."answered Joey.  
  
"but,when we were both 10,I had to move."Karina finished.  
  
"yeah,she moved right after my parents divorced."Joey said.  
  
"so,when both my parents died,I came back here,"Karina explained.  
  
"And I'm so glad she did that,"Joey said happily.  
  
"Wow,"said Tea "I never knew that,"  
  
"Well,I never told you"said Joey.  
  
"So Yugi,what's that?"asked Karina pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"This,this is my Millennium Puzzle,there's a spirit in there named Yami."Yugi repilied,"you'll meet him later."  
  
"Oh."said Karina still looking at it,"Do you duel?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes I do actually."Karina said after breaking from her trance.  
  
"You do?!"exclaimed Joey,"why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked,"said Karina.  
  
"Then let me duel you to see how good you are."said Joey.  
  
"Okay then."said Karina,she got her deck from hr bag and placed it on the desk,Joey did the same.  
  
"Now let's duel!"they both said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it was so short,but I'll try to make the next one longer,anyway you'll just have to see how the duel goes with Karina and Joey in the next chapter of 'Old Friend'which will be updated soon. 


	3. The Duel

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
*action*,'attack/defense',(me talking),~scene~,  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Yugi,who do you think is going to win?"Tea whispered,while watching Joey and Karina draw cards.  
  
"I think Joey"replied Yugi,"he did win Duelist Kingdom"  
  
"I guess your right,"said Tea.  
  
~In the duel~  
  
(I'm bored with making sentences,so I'll be doing it the other way now!)  
  
Joey: Why don-t you go first Karina?  
  
Karina: Your to kind Joey and you made a wrong mistake making me go.  
  
Joey: Just play something already,  
  
Karina: Fine*draws card*I put one monster face down on the field then I place one card face down and end my turn  
  
Joey: My turn finally*draws card*I play Allgator Sword in attack mode '1500/1100(I don't really know the exact defense ^_^;;)and I attack your monster!  
  
Karina: Wrong move Joey,I activate my trap*flips card*Mirror Force! It destroys your monster!  
  
Joey: NO!*smiles*Your pretty good for an amateur Karina.  
  
Karina: Thanks,and now it's my turn*draws card*just what I needed,I play Dark Elf in attack mode! '2000/800' And since I need to sacrifice a monster to attack,I sacrifice my Spirit of the Harp '800/2000' to attack your life points directly!Now attack Dark Elf!  
  
Joey: No!How could I lose?!  
  
Karina:*takes her cards*that's because you didn't have a strategy.  
  
Joey:*gets his cards,says sarcastically*ha ha very funny(reminds you of Tristen right?)well you beat me  
  
Tristen: Yeah in about two turns  
  
Joey: SHUT UP!  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Tea: Looks like we have to get back to class.  
  
Karina: C-mon Joey,let's get to our desk*heads towards her desk*  
  
Joey: Yeah*gos to his desk*  
  
Rest of the group:*goes back to their desks*  
  
Tea:*whispers to Yugi*you know,don-you think Karina's a little strange?  
  
Yugi:*whispers back*why do you think that?  
  
Tristen:*whispers*well for one thing,she kept on staring at your puzzle at lunch and in the duel  
  
Yugi:*whispers*she might not be that bad,maybe she was just interested in my puzzle  
  
Tristen:*whispers*But don-t you remember Bakura,we thought he was good,but he was actually evil.Don-t you remember?  
  
Yugi:*whispers*I do,but she can-t be bad she doesn-t have a Millennium Item  
  
Tristen:*whispers*I don't know Yug,I still don-t trust her  
  
Yugi:*whispers*well I do  
  
Tea:*whispers*so do I  
  
Teacher:*looking at Yugi,Tea,and Tristen*Would you three like to share something with the class?  
  
All of them:*sweatdrops*No sir  
  
Teacher: Then stop interrupting*looks back at the bored*  
  
Yugi:*relived*that was close  
  
Tea:*whispers*too close,why don't we discuss this at Yugi's house after school?  
  
Both of them:*whispers*All right.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Why does Karina keep on staring at the Millennium Puzzle?Does she have some kind of connection?All of you have to find out in the next chapter of 'Old Friend'! 


	4. The Secret

Hey I updated faster than usual COOL!Now let's get on with the story!  
  
*action*~PLACE~,'thinking'  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
  
Joey & Karina: *walking out together*  
  
Yugi: HEY JOEY!  
  
Joey: *sees Yugi*HEY YUG!  
  
Yugi,Tristen & Tea: *runs toward them*  
  
Joey: Hey you guys,what's up?  
  
Tristen: Where going to Yugi's,wanna come?  
  
Joey: Uh.sure*turns to Karina*you wanna come?  
  
Karina: *smiling*that's okay,I have to go anyway*walks away,turns around*see you tomorrow!*runs away*  
  
Joey: *waves*Bye Karina!  
  
Tristen: Do you like her or something Joey?  
  
Joey:*veins popping*I don't like her  
  
Tristen:Well it looks like it  
  
Joey:*veins still popping*she's only my friend  
  
Tristen:Your girlfriend,that is  
  
Joey:Don't make me punch you  
  
Tea:Will you two just stop?  
  
Yugi:Yeah,c'mon let's just go  
  
*all four of them walk to Yugi's house*  
  
~YUGI'S HOUSE~  
  
Joey:So,why are we here anyway?  
  
Yugi:It's about Karina  
  
Joey:*confused*what about her  
  
Tristen:We think she's pretty weird  
  
Tea:Yeah,she might be a new enemy  
  
Joey:What are you guys talkin' about?She can't be evil  
  
Yugi:She can.Remember Bakura?We thought he was on our side,but he turned out evil  
  
Joey:That's because of his Millennium Ring  
  
Tea:Still,we should keep an eye on her  
  
Joey:*a little sad*I guess  
  
Yugi:*sees this*don't worry Joey,we know she's good too  
  
Joey:Thanks Yug  
  
~KARINA'S APARTMENT~  
  
Karina:*comes in,goes into her room,get's box,opens it*I finally found the Millennium Puzzle,now he can help me*takes out a golden wand*Millennium Wand,please help me*puts Millennium Wand near her chest*  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry it's so short,anyway what will happen in the next chapter?You'll just have to wait and see! 


End file.
